


You (Dont) Look How I Remember

by besito



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Dead Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Love, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamory, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Warning: Argents, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besito/pseuds/besito
Summary: The kiss says everything. All “I still love you” and “we’ll never be the same” and “I’m too tired to be something new”.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall/OFC
Kudos: 1





	You (Dont) Look How I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to 'Angel Island" by The Brother Brothers on repeat while writing this, I feel like it's fitting cause this is like...sadish

_ YOU (DON’T) LOOK HOW I REMEMBER _

The door opens with an uneasy click and she stands to meet the person on the other side. She looks different, older, more worn. She swallows roughly, eyes still caught on Ally. This woman who’s more stranger than lover, she drops her bags in the doorway and glances behind Phina and she knows the people of this house are watching, are wary of someone whos family is and was their enemy, being in their home. She strides forward because it’s clear that Ally won’t, and it’s only fair that even now Seraphina would be the one making the first move. Ally meets her halfway, unexpectedly, and wraps her up in a shaking body. 

The kiss says everything. All  _ “I still love you” _ and  _ “we’ll never be the same” _ and  _ “I’m too tired to be something new” _ . There's a body missing from their embrace and they can both feel it, will never not be able to feel it. The hand cupping her jaw is gentle but Allys eyes are cold and Phina knows they won't be able to keep this. This is only meant to be goodbye.

“Stay for a night? Just to rest before you leave?” She asks anyway and is surprised when Allison nods. 

“We can draw up an alliance.” And she pulls away. She knows it’s not her fault that they can’t try, she knows that Ally tried but was never able to completely shake the resentment that sometimes Phina can still see him while she never will again. She hates her gift in that moment, more than she ever has before. Because he's dead and sometimes she can see him but  _ he's dead _ and it just makes the grief that much sharper. The people of the house come out from behind her and show Ally her room for however long she wants it, at least long enough to come to an agreement. She holds her elbows against her stomach, feels like she's dissolving from the inside out, feels like she’s this close to being erased from existence. She walks out on the porch, lets the crisp air of the early morning wash over her like soft hands that used to love her enough to stay. 

“You were more than just friends..the three of you. He was more than just your al-” He’s always quiet, she never notices when he comes up behind her.

“Yes, but Allys family killed him just for existing.” A calloused hand rests against the soft inside of her arm and she turns her face into the strong shoulder of someone who’s far too young for what he's gone through and she lets herself cry, just for a moment, for all that she's lost, all that they've lost. And what for? Fear? Hate? 

It doesn't feel like enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, yeah. A bit of context, the main relationship is Allison/Scott/and a girl named Seraphina, who's vaguely mentioned to be able to see dead people.
> 
> "The people of the house" are The Pack, however you choose to see them but the only one explicitly mentioned here is Stiles.
> 
> I don't have the hardcore details about this universe but it's definitely not canon. I don't think anyone really knows eachother the way they did in the show and The Pack definitely doesn't know Ally, they do know the Argents from their rain of terror though. 
> 
> Um, yeah, I think that's most of it. Let me know if y'all have questions


End file.
